Set, Game, Match!
by BashfulC
Summary: "What is greater than God, more evil that Satan, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?" Chlex!
1. Chappy 1

Hey everyone! I got this idea from my mum *rolls eyes*. So, I'm considering this a challenge. Here you go. Set after the 'ghost' episode, where Emily tells Lex Luthor that his daddy's a bad man. *snickers* If you know the name of the ep, please let me know. I'll give you a shiny cookie! *grins* /This/ is thoughts. *this* is an emphasis on different words. Like italics. Kay? Always me, BashfulC!  
  
~Set, Game, Match~  
  
***The Bet (1 of 4)***  
  
Lex frowned as he walked into the Talon. Looking around, he didn't see Lana but a bob of blonde settled in the corner caught his attention. His sour expression quickly turned pleasant. Grabbing a coffee from a nearby waitress and walked over to his plant manager's daughter.  
  
Chloe typed a few more sentences, ignoring the towering figure of her dad's boss next to her. She knew he was reading over her shoulder and she smirked.  
  
/Hello Captain./ she typed. A disdainful snort made her grin; he really hated it when she made reference to his looking like a young version of Captain Picard. A completely bald version, anyway. Craning her neck she looked up into the vaguely amused blue eyes of Lex Luthor. He raised an eyebrow and inclined his head.  
  
"May I join you, Miss Sullivan?" he asked quietly. She gave a small nod. As he settled into the chair across from him, she discreetly studied his form. His black pants, charcoal grey v-neck sweater, and black jacket gave him a certain edge that suited him well. She inwardly sighed. She really hated that she was getting these feelings now. /I mean, he's getting married! Plus, I'm probably just transferring my feelings from Clark onto Lex. Why is it I never get the guy I want?/ Her eyes went comically wide as she realized exactly what this was.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm Betty!" she slumped into her seat in shock. Only Lex' bemused chuckle brought her from her thoughts. Raising her head, she looked into the amused eyes of Lex.  
  
"May I inquire on what you meant by that thought?" Chloe stubbornly refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"It's the basic Archie Triangle. Lana is the beautiful, chic, sophisticated Veronica. Clark is the love struck Archie who loves Veronica aka Lana, and I'm Betty, the good friend who will always be there when he needs him but who he only see's as a friend." She finished, pissed she hadn't seen it sooner. Lex tilted his head.  
  
"Who does that make me? And Mr. Ross?" Chloe blinked.  
  
"Pete would be Jughead. You would probably be..Reggie? I mean, you're smart, rich, can have anything you want, I *know* about that situation with Lana a few months back, and you have an evil streak a mile wide." She added as an afterthought. Lex opened his mouth, and then closed it. Chloe snickered.  
  
"Lex Luthor, at a loss for words? I'm stunned. I *truly* am." She placed a hand over her heart. Lex's mouth twitched. Lex slowly leaned forward.  
  
"Well, then. I believe you won this round, Miss Sullivan. I seem to have taught you well. However, remember this: I might have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything *I* know." He smirked. As he stood up, she swallowed nervously. Craning her neck to look at him, she bit her lip as she remembered a riddle her father had asked her that morning.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I have a riddle for you. You answer it wrong you buy me a new car. God *knows* you have the money." Her eyes challenged him and Lex couldn't help but grin. Not a sarcastic grin, or a cynical one, a true blue grin. For a moment, she was taken aback but slowly she also began to smile. Her eyes twinkling, she set her face in neutral as he spoke.  
  
"And if I don't?" Chloe shrugged.  
  
"Well then, you have yourself a blonde assistant for a week." She didn't think she was going to lose, that much was obvious.  
  
"What are the rest of the agreements and we'll need a witness." Chloe grin enlarged as she saw Pete and Clark walk through the door.  
  
She waved them over. "Clark, Pete, we have a job for you." she spoke in a sing song voice. Clark and Pete glanced at each other before walking over. Clark looked at his two smug friends before giving a half smile.  
  
"What is it?" Lex gave him a devilish grin.  
  
"Miss Sullivan has just made an interesting bet with me. If I figure out this riddle she has, she'll be my personal assistant for a week. If she doesn't, I buy her a new car. I believe it's a reasonable proposition. After all, you did total her old one." Lex reminded him. Clark and Pete exchanged glances and Chloe could see the interest in Pete's face.  
  
"What do you need us for?" Chloe smiled brightly.  
  
"Witnesses. I want to make sure I get my new car." Chloe stated smugly. Pete chuckled. Clark rolled his eyes. However, the both nodded and the arrangements were settled upon. Lex would have three days to figure out the riddle. He couldn't ask anyone, couldn't go on the net or anything. He had to figure it out using his own knowledge. The two shook hands and, after Chloe had written the challenge down and Lana had been brought up to date on the bet; Lex read the riddle out loud.  
  
"What is greater than God, more evil than Satan, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?" he read, barely restraining his bewilderment. He read it to himself again then looked up into Chloe's face.  
  
"It seems this will take longer than I thought. 5:30 Saturday afternoon will be the deadline. I'll see you when I find the answer." He told her, suitably impressed. He had never seen a riddle such as this before but he had every intention of figuring it out. Chloe smiled.  
  
"Well then, I'll see you Saturday." With that, she swept up her papers and sauntered out the door. Lex looked after her thoughtfully while Clark, Pete, and Lana shared amused glances. Knowing Chloe, until he either gave up (which was as likely as Lionel putting on a grass skirt and doing the hula dance) or he figured it out, Chloe was going to make Lex' life a living hell.  
  
"Oh yes, Smallville has just got much more interesting." Lana murmured. Clark and Pete nodded. A truer word was never spoken.  
  
~Author Notes~  
  
Okay everyone, what do you think it is? Let me know! On another note, if you like this ficcy and want to check out my other Smallville ficcys, check my bio; I have two more there. 


	2. Chappy 2

Hey, glad ya'll like this. I hope this chappy lives up to your reviews. Once again, I don't own any of the chara's cuz if I did, Lex would not be marrying Helen and he would be dating Chloe. Kay? Kay. Always me, BashfulC!  
  
~Set, Game, Match~  
  
***Faith, Love, and Knowledge (2 of 4)***  
  
The next day, Clark met up with Chloe, Pete, and Lana for a picnic at the park. As they settled down to there sandwiches, the conversation turned to the bet Chloe had with Lex.  
  
"So, Chloe. Has Lex got any ideas yet?" Clark asked. Chloe smiled mischievously.  
  
"Lex called me this morning and guessed. His first guess was faith. I then asked him how he could eat faith. And I don't mean the slayer from BtVS." The others laughed.  
  
Lana smiled. "What was the second guess?" Chloe tilted her head.  
  
"He then said love. Again, I asked him how he could eat it. He then made the remark that you can eat candy hearts." She shook her head. Pete and Clark were chuckling while Lana was grinning.  
  
"I could tell he was getting very much aggravated." She smirked. The others laughed.  
  
"Chloe, what's the answer? We promise we won't tell anyone." Lana asked. Chloe shook her head.  
  
"Nope! Lex has to figure it out on his own and if you want to know, you'll either have to wait or figure it out yourselves." She told them. Pete grumbled something under his breath and Lana was giggling, but Clark was staring past her with an amused grin. Chloe glanced over her shoulder and grinned devilishly. Lex was walking towards them with a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"Miss Sullivan! I have a new guess. Is it knowledge?" Chloe blinked. Then she slowly shook her head in the negative. Lex scowled.  
  
"You can eat knowledge?" She asked, amused. Lex smirked.  
  
"Adam and Eve." He retorted smartly. Chloe gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lex smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to see you don't have a retort for everything." He told her, pleased. Chloe gave him a look, much to the amusement of Clark, Pete and Lana who were watching them. Pete had a bag of popcorn that he was sharing with the other two.  
  
He glanced at Clark. "I'm so glad I brought this!" he mumbled under his breath. Clark and Lana snickered quietly.  
  
"Very funny Bald Eagle. What did you mean?" Chloe retorted impatiently. Lex raised an impassive eyebrow.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Miss Sullivan." He reminded her. Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just not one of mine." she countered. Clark couldn't help it, he snorted. Glaring at her former crush, Chloe turned back to Lex.  
  
"Well?" Lex gave her a satisfied grin.  
  
"After Adam and Eve ate from the Tree of Knowledge, they were sentenced to die. However, God made an exception and simply banished them from the Garden of Eden." He explained, settling down on Lana's quilt. Without really noticing it, Chloe handed him a sandwich. Chloe tilted her head.  
  
"I didn't know you read the Bible." She said. Lex gave her a look but didn't bite.  
  
"Lex, you went to college, correct?" Chloe asked him.  
  
Lex nodded. "Yes, I did. Why?" Chloe smiled.  
  
"Did you know that eighty percent of the kindergarten students who were asked this riddle got it right on the first try compared to only seventeen percent of Yale Seniors who had three guesses?" she asked smugly. Lex set his jaw.  
  
"Are you saying that a kindergarten student is smarter than me?" he asked.  
  
Chloe smirked. "If the shoe fits." she trailed off. Lex stood up. Nodding to Clark, Pete, and Lana, he turned to Chloe.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, I will figure this out. And when I do, I expect you to have more manners for the week you will be my assistant." His blue eyes pierced into her face and Chloe felt a tingle go down her back. His eyes flickered to the parking lot where a blue Porsche had just pulled in. Chloe glanced at the driver and set her jaw. Helen was leaning out the window, waving for Lex to go over. Chloe gave Lex a strained smile.  
  
"I'm sure the good doctor is more important than four high school students. I have to get home anyway. Later." Lex looked at her surprised as she took off at a dead run. He turned back to Clark.  
  
"What's with her?" he asked, puzzled. Clark and Pete shrugged but Lana got a knowing look in her eyes. Lana stood up and smiled at the three men.  
  
"As much as I liked this picnic, Chloe was right. We should head home. I have a book report due Monday. Bye." She gathered her things then walked in the direction Chloe had taken. Clark shook his head as he glanced at the mess the ladies had left for him and Pete.  
  
"Woman. Can't live with em, can't live without em." Pete and Lex nodded.  
  
"Very true. I'll see you later, Clark. Bye." With that he turned around and jogged over to his fiancée. Clark gave Pete a dry grin.  
  
"Why do I put up with those two?" he asked, meaning Lana and Chloe. Pete gave him a look.  
  
"Because Chloe's your best friend and you have crush on Lana." Clark blushed. Pete just smiled, shook his head, and knelt down to clean up. Clark sighed.  
  
"One of these days, I would really like to see them pick up for a change." He mumbled. The only response he got was an agreeing chuckle from Pete.  
  
~*~Author Notes~*~  
  
Hope you all like this so far! Thanx to everyone who reviewed the first chappy. I'd name ya'll, but ff.net won't let me check out the names. *pouts*. In the last chappy I'll have a list of all those who reviewed! I know some of you have guessed and yes, some of you may have it. However, for those of you who haven't guessed, as well as those who have, ya'll find out the answer the riddle in the last chappy. Don't worry, I'm only going to make this four chappies. *grins* Hope ya'll like!  
  
I will be updating this on Wednesday, May 14th. I will also have the results our Student Council elections. I'm running for Student Body Secretary. I'm not sure if I'm gonna win or not. I'm going up against a girl named Kylie and a guy named Lawrence. Kylie is going to be a freshman next year (my school's K-12) and Lawrence is gonna be a junior. I'm going into my senior year *jumps up and down*.  
  
Kylie is not well liked in the High School (or the Junior High now that I think about it), she's snobby and full of herself. Lawrence is kinda well liked, but he was the sophomore class President and didn't do anything. Neither did the VP. The secretary (which was me; long story) and the Treasurer (a chick named Donna) had to do everything. A lot of people know about that and everyone pretty much knows he can't really be relied on. So I guess I have a pretty good chance. Still, wish me luck! I just might need it. Always me, BashfulC! 


	3. Chappy 3

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I didn't get this chapter up when I said I would but my English teacher Mrs. Hufflepuff (it slipped out of my mouth once and now it's a common nickname for Mrs. Hufman) had decided to annoy the students and gave us all end of the year work! (*pants* that's a long sentence!) Add to that, I was slightly too upset about the elections. I lost. To Lawrence. I hate popularity contests. Mr. Smith did tell me that even though Lawrence won, many of the teachers had been hoping for me to win. *shrugs* oh well. Anywho, here's your new chappy. Enjoy!  
  
~Set, Game, Match!~  
  
***Realizations and a Different VJ Partner (3 of 4)***  
  
{Sullivan House, Saturday, Noon}  
  
|T-Minus Six Hours |  
  
It was Saturday morning and Chloe was in a very good mood. She hadn't seen Lex since she had ran away from him after the 'picnic' on Thursday. However, according to Pete, who heard it from Clark, who was told by Lana, Lex hadn't come close in figuring out the riddle. He had about five and a half hours before the deadline was up and she had to meet him at the Talon.  
  
She looked over her article for the Torch, making sure it was error free. Satisfied, she saved it to a disk and then shut down her computer. Glancing at the clock she silently swore. It was already twelve. /How did that happen?/ She was supposed to meet her father for lunch. Grabbing her purse, she ran downstairs but just as she was about to open the front door, the phone rang. She debated for a few minutes until the machine picked it up.  
  
"'I'm out of my mind, but feel free to leave a message..' 'Chloe!!' 'What?' BEEP!" she chuckled. /So dad still couldn't figure out how to change that huh?/ She was still chuckling when Lex' voice came on.  
  
"Interesting message. Miss Sullivan, I'm calling to inform you I will be slightly late to our meeting this evening. Helen has decided she has to talk to me about something. I will be there by six. Thanks." Chloe smiled, bemused.  
  
"Alrighty then!" with that, she walked out the house.  
  
~~~*~~~ {The Talon}  
  
|T-Minus Five Hours, Fifty Minutes|  
  
"Hey Lana, do you have.Thank you!" Chloe finished in a hurry. Lana smiled.  
  
"Late, huh?" Chloe gave her a sheepish look.  
  
"I was working on the Torch and lost track of time." she admitted. A chuckle from behind her made her spin. She barely bit back a scowl.  
  
"Again, your dedication to the Torch is admirable." Lionel Luthor smiled charmingly at her. Chloe narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Luthor." She acknowledged him. He grinned slyly.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, I heard you have made a bet with my son. You should probably know he will not hold you to the agreements." Chloe scowled.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce." She snapped back. She glanced behind him and saw Clark, Lex, and Helen walk through the door. Lex immediately noticed Lionel facing off with Chloe and made to move to interfere but Clark stopped him. At Lex's look, Clark grinned and muttered something that looked suspiciously like 'watch.' Turning her attention back to Luthor senior, she smiled.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, a piece of advice. You should be nice to your elders." She smirked.  
  
"Mr. Luthor I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter." She told him. She saw Lex' eye twitch and inwardly grinned. Lionel's eyes turned slightly cold.  
  
"I would think your mother would have taught you that it's impolite to be rude." That stung. Chloe glared, trying to hide the hurt his words had inflicted.  
  
"I'm not being rude. You're just insignificant." She retorted. Lionel gave her a measured look.  
  
"I believe we should desist before something is said that causes harm." He told her calmly. She smirked. She was so not letting this go.  
  
"You sound reasonable.Time to up the medication." She quirked. She saw the barest hint of a scowl and mentally patted her back. /Good job, Chloe, good job./  
  
"I would think you would have more respect for the person who reinstated your school paper." he said thinly. The threat was clear. Be nice or have your Torch taken away. She tilted her head.  
  
"Any connection between your reality and mine is purely coincidental." She shrugged. He gave her a look.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, I came here simply to inform you not to trust my son and you have instigated a confrontation." She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying." She glanced meaningfully at Lex and he smirked. Walking behind his father he spoke.  
  
"I believe what my father is trying to say Miss Sullivan, is that he came here to warn you not to trust me and you involved him in a round of verbal judo." He broke in smoothly. Lionel glanced at his son when Chloe gave Lex an impish smile.  
  
"Oh! So that's what he said! Ya know, it's hard to understand the language of Hell." She smirked. Lex's eyes twinkled with humor while Lionel's was anything but. Giving both looks, he bowed his head goodbye and swept out the door. She shook her head.  
  
"Whatever kind of look he was going for, he missed." She stated at Lionel Luthor's retreating back. Lex chuckled.  
  
"It seems my father has gotten to know the Chloe charm." She smirked.  
  
"Seems so." She smiled up at Lex; totally missing Helen's hurt look. Clark and Lana however *did* notice and exchanged glances. Lex gave himself a slight shake and smiled charmingly down at Chloe.  
  
"I will be seeing you at six then?" Chloe gave him a small, bashful smile and nodded. She glanced at the clock behind him and went pale.  
  
"Shit! I'm late for lunch with my dad. I gotta go, later!" she waved hurriedly at everyone and dashed out of the Talon, barely remembering to get the food Lana had prepared for them.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
{Luthor Estate, Lex Luthor's Study}  
  
|T-Minus Thirty Minutes|  
  
"Lex? I think we should talk." Helen said upon entering her fiancée's study. Lex looked up from a picture Clark had given him of Chloe and him at a party in the Talon. Chloe and he were having there, tenth, maybe eleventh, match of verbal judo.  
  
"Yes, I think we should as well." Helen took a deep breath. Sitting down in one of the armchairs, she waited until Lex had gotten two glasses of brandy and he settled across from her.  
  
"Lex, I've received an offer to work at New York General. It pays well, has great benefit basket, and it's a much respected clinic. It's the best offer I've ever had, job-wise. If I accept, I'll have to move to Manhattan." She bit her lip, waiting for his reaction. Lex smiled thinly. He knew all about the job offer; he had arranged it the day before when he realized he didn't particularly love Helen, he simply wanted a constant in his life. Like Chloe and verbal judo. Still, he had to play this through.  
  
"Helen, you know I don't plan on leaving Smallville, let alone Kansas, anytime soon." He replied. She gave him a small smile, fumbling with her engagement ring.  
  
"I know, that's why I don't think we should get married. Lex, I want to do so much before I settle down and I know you don't care about me in the same way I care about you. You probably haven't noticed, but Chloe has become a large piece of your life. You-you called me Chloe yesterday morning." she told him. Lex frowned. /What is she getting at here?/  
  
"Lex, don't give me that look. It's obvious to me and I think to Lana. You-you love. You love Chloe." She finished, trying in vain to keep the tears at bay. Lex went still.  
  
/I WHAT? What is she on? How could I love Chloe? She's sixteen years old! I barely know her!/  
  
/Yes, but Chloe is quite attractive./ His inner voice replied.  
  
/Oh shut up!/ he mentally slapped himself, annoyed. It wasn't often that he lost his cool like this. Maybe Helen has a valid point?  
  
"Lex, trust me on this. I know it's for the best." With that she slipped off her ring and placed it in his palm. Closing his hand, she quickly stood up.  
  
"I've already packed my things and a car is waiting. I do love you Lex, but it would have never worked. You can't return those feelings. Goodbye." With that, she left. Forever.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
{The Talon}  
  
|T-Minus One Minute}  
  
The Talon was packed. Chloe couldn't see the door and she had a sneaking suspicion that everyone was there to see the finality of the bet between her and Lex. She also suspected that a certain best friend had blabbed it all over school after agreeing to testify. She scowled. She was going to kill Pete Ross.  
  
Clark walked over to her. "Seems, Lex is late." Chloe shook her head.  
  
"Clark, a Luthor is never late. They don't arrive early, and they don't arrive late. They arrive exactly when they mean to." She commented. At that moment a shout went up from the crowd.  
  
"Luthor's here!"  
  
"In a new car!" someone shouted back.  
  
"Hot damn! It's a red Porsche convertible!" someone yelped.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Figures. He thinks that by coming with a new car it'll 'remind me what I could have had if I had been a little bit smarter.'" she said, imitating his voice. Clark chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, that's the Lex we all know and love." Chloe grinned.  
  
"Clark, you and I may love him, but the rest of the town? Yeah right! Besides, to him, you all have a PBS mind in a MTV world." she commented, walking through the crowd. It was eerie, people were moving away as she walked through. It brought to mind an image of Moses parting the Red Sea. If she would have looked back, she would have seen Clark frown at her comment. He held onto Lana's hand as they were pushed to the front. He glanced at the brunette.  
  
"I think I've just been insulted." He stated. Lana patted his arm.  
  
"Join the club." Clark smiled playfully.  
  
"Can I be President?" Lana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lex. I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public." Chloe commented flippantly, crossing her arms. She could feel the people's excitement behind her and shook her head.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you." he retorted dryly. She smirked, slightly confused. Seeing her confusion, he motioned to the car.  
  
"I have a basket on the driver's seat for you." Giving him a wary look, she walked over and opened the door of the car. She smiled, impressed and slightly envious. What she would do to have this car. /Don't go there Chloe, don't go there./ She picked up the basket and sat down, much to the amusement of Pete, Lex, Clark, and Lana. She picked up a white envelope with her name in neat, loopy scrawl. She opened it and a set of keys fell out. She picked up the keys and saw a keychain attached. Her jaw dropped. She closed her eyes but when she opened it, it was still there. A small, gold nameplate with three simple words.  
  
"Congratulations. You won." Swallowing, she unfolded a piece of paper from the basket and nearly fainted. It was the deed to the car. In her name! The Porsche was hers! She closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes.  
  
She poked around in the basket and found several more legal documents for the car with a couple roses thrown in for good measure. Setting the basket down in the passenger's seat, she stepped out. Her face was flushed from excitement and she grinned impishly at the smiling Lex Luthor. She walked up to her four friends and stood in front of Lex. Looking up into his face, she grinned.  
  
"I won, huh?" The crowd gasped. Lex Luthor had admitted he lost? Inconceivable! Lex gave a sardonic smile.  
  
"Don't let it go to your head, Chloe." Her eyes twinkled at the use of her first name. She poked his chest, forgetting there were about fifty odd people watching them. It was an odd sight. Tiny Chloe Sullivan poking powerful and taller Lex Luthor; people would be talking about that one for years.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? A Luthor admitted he was wrong. The four horsemen of the apocalypse should be riding up any time now." the crowd laughed. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Yes, they should." With that, he swept down and kissed her. Many jaws dropped in the crowd, while some pretended to vomit. Lana elbowed the stunned Clark and then hit Pete upside the head to get him to stop. Gabe Sullivan simply sighed.  
  
"Why do they have to realize there mutual attraction in such a public place?" he muttered to no one in particular. Why indeed.  
  
***Author Notes***  
  
Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter. So who knew Chloe was going to win? If you did, raise your hand. *raises hand* Also, who liked the Chloe/Lionel confrontation? *raises hand* I had so much fun writing that! I said this thing was only going to be four chapters and I'm actually *gasp* sticking to my decision! The answer to the riddle will be in the last chapter which is the next one. After that, expect a tankies update! Catch ya on the flipside! Always me, BashfulC! 


	4. Chappy 4

Hey everyone! Glad you all like this! I might have done some changing in the timeline, if I have, sorry in advance. Look out for the tankies next week end. Thanks for staying with me for this! Always me, BashfulC!  
  
~Set, Game, Match!~  
  
***Weddings and Answers (4 of 4)***  
  
{Luthor Estate}  
  
|Five Years Later, 2008 |  
  
"The grounds look amazing, Martha." Lex told her appraisingly. Martha Kent smiled at Lex as she filled up a cup of punch for Cody, her four year old girl.  
  
"Well Lex, it is your wedding." She commented. He smiled, pleased.  
  
"I'm still trying to get use to that," he admitted. Who would've thought he would get married to Chloe Sullivan of all people? No one in Smallville, that was for sure.  
  
After that amazing kiss they shared, Lex and Chloe had gone on three dates before declaring there being a couple. At first, many people were upset, especially Pete Ross. Many parents had questioned Gabe and his decision to allow Chloe to date him. Gabe, for his part, had told everyone who commented on it that he respected and admired Lex and knew he was a good man. Besides, he would often joke, how in the world did they think he was supposed to make Chloe stop seeing him? That, many admitted, would be a miracle. Chloe Sullivan was definitely her own person.  
  
As for Pete, well after four weeks of Chloe, Lana, and Clark not speaking with him, he finally decided to give Lex a chance (after all, when the most popular girl in school is not speaking with you, you become something of a pariah. It was lonely). Clark arranged for a guys movie night at the estate. After ten hours of non-stop 'guy movies' Pete had gotten over his original misconceptions about his best friends boyfriend. Lex and Pete had become known for joking around about Lex's desire to become President of the United States. Pete said he'd be Vice President, Clark would be Secretary of Defense (Although Lex always got confused when they would start laughing about it), Chloe would be First Lady, and no one could decide what Lana would be.  
  
Lionel Luthor had tried several tactics to get Chloe to stop seeing his son, but to no prevail. After the one year anniversary, Lionel and Lex officially stopped speaking. When Lionel had died in a plane accident in 2004, Lex had gone to the funeral out of media pressure but he refused to make comments on his father's death. Lex, as the sole heir, had inherited LuthorCorp and had to go to Metropolis every other day. After Chloe turned eighteen and had graduated, they had sorrowfully moved to the city for good. Clark, Lana, and Pete had more or less followed several months later to attend Metropolis U with Chloe.  
  
Chloe had, not to anyone's surprise, decided to major in Journalism. Clark had as well, while Lana and Pete both finally decided to major in Business and Law, respectively. However, after one semester of the journalism professor constantly getting on her back, while favoring everyone else, Chloe changed her major to, of all things, Law. When Lex found out about her change of heart, he joked she definitely had it in her, she could argue the pants off a monkey grinder. She had just laughed.  
  
They had been engaged for a little over seven months at that point and were still making the wedding plans. Both wanted the wedding to take place in Smallville and both wanted Martha and Jonathan Kent to cater the reception. In place of his own parents, Lex had asked the Kent's to sit in as his parents. They had readily agreed. Everyone in Smallville had been invited to the wedding with only a few people from out of town. Lana had been the Maid of Honor, Clark had been Best Man, and Pete had been a Groomsman. Little Cody Kent was one of the Flower Girls, much to her excitement. Gabe had given Chloe away and had convinced Chloe's mother, Nicole, to attend the wedding.  
  
Chloe's mom had brought her new husband, Michael, as well as Chloe's stepbrothers, stepsister, and half brother and sister. Chloe's mom had a total of five children to take care of in New York, as well as Chloe in Smallville. It had taken some time, and two or three bottles of wine, but Chloe and her mother had come to an understanding. Chloe had forgiven her mother for taking off and not bothering to tell her about Michael, Jane Matthew, Jakob, Daniel, and Annie. Her mother, for her part, was just happy Chloe wasn't going to kick her ass for what she did.  
  
Chloe had taken an instant liking to her little brother and sister and had insisted on making them part of the wedding. Daniel was made the ring bearer; Annie became the other flower girl. Chloe and her stepsiblings, however, did not get along. Jane, Matthew, and Jakob were use to having money; their father was a noted English Professor at NYU. However, finding out they had a stepsister and she was getting married to Lex Luthor, one of the richest men in the world, had caused jealousy, anger, and hurt to surface and they had become a major pain in Chloe's side. To try and show some friendliness to her stepsister, she had made her a Bridesmaid. However, nothing was going to sway them. Jane had blatantly flirted with Lex the entire time they had been in Smallville and Lex and Chloe were very happy they were leaving that night.  
  
/Speaking of leaving./ Lex thought to himself. He looked around and finally found the blushing bride. She was being berated by Lana to 'throw the bouquet already!' Chloe looked up in gratitude and annoyance when Lex walked over.  
  
"Actually, Chlo, I think now would be a good time. I told the chauffer to expect us at six and it's nearly six now." He reminded her. Chloe nodded.  
  
"Alright. Pete! Could you announce the throwing of the bouquet and garter, please?" she begged. Pete nodded, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Will all single and unmarried ladies please group together for the throwing of the bouquet?" he yelled. At once, all the single women hurried over to him. Chloe grinned. She nodded at them, glancing back to make sure she knew where Lana was, and turned. Taking a deep breath, she threw the bouquet over her head. She immediately twirled and saw Lana catch the roses and Jane try and snatch them away. Lana however, was too quick. Chloe immediately started clapping, hoping to stop Jane from making a complete fool of herself. Lex and Clark joined in and Jane walked away, looking dejected.  
  
"Will all single and unmarried men please gather for the throwing of the garter?" Pete yelled once all the woman had cleared. A blushing Clark and a grinning Pete were pushed to the front by Lex and Jonathan. Lex then walked over and teasingly pulled off the garter. It took five minutes. By the time it was off, Chloe was glaring murderously at her husband, who just grinned cheekily back. Jonathan and Gabe were chuckling at the pair, while Martha and Chloe's mom just shook there heads.  
  
Lex smiled at the group, made sure he knew where Clark was, then turned around and threw the garter. Chloe, Lana, and Martha's shrieks of delight told him before he even turned around that Clark had caught it. He twirled and smirked at Clark's red face and Lana who was getting congressed on by all the women. Jonathan and Gabe walked over to Lex.  
  
"Lex, we wanted to give this to you. Treat it well." Jonathan told him, handing Lex a bottle of expensive wine. Lex smiled, pleased. Gabe nodded.  
  
"Have Chloe and you open it on the plane." He told him. Lex nodded. He looked around but couldn't find his wife. A pair of slender arms wrapping around his waist and all the other people walking to the front told him exactly where she was. He turned.  
  
"Chloe. You changed." he commented. She smirked.  
  
"How astute your observations are." She grinned, smoothing down her skirt. She had changed out of her ivory and rose wedding gown and into a black knee length skirt, silver blouse, and black jacket. She handed him a small bag and smiled.  
  
"A change of outfit. For when we get on the jet." She told him. He smiled.  
  
"Lex! Chloe! Come on, the limo's here!" they heard Clark yell. Laughing, they walked through the house and kissed.  
  
"I love you Chloe." Lex murmured into Chloe's hair right before they ran to through the line of people with rice (Chloe's idea).  
  
"I love you too, Lex!" she laughed as they ran.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
{Hawaiian Honeymoon Suite}  
  
| Later that Night |  
  
Chloe smiled as she looked out the window of the Honeymoon suite. She tilted her head when she heard the bathroom door open. She smiled as her husbands strong arms wrapped around her middle.  
  
"Hey honey. What are you thinking about?" Lex smiled into her shoulder. Chloe giggled.  
  
"I was just thinking about the bet." Lex laughed softly as Chloe turned around.  
  
"I never expected this to happen when I agreed to that bet." He murmured. She smiled.  
  
"Neither did I, but I don't regret it." she told him. He nodded in consent.  
  
"Agreed." He got a thoughtful look.  
  
"Ya know, you never told me the answer." He reminded her. She blinked, and then grinned.  
  
"First, you should know something. I went to the doctor yesterday. Lex, ya know when we got slightly---tipsy?" she asked him impishly. He nodded, bemused.  
  
"Well, we're a family of two now, but in seven months, were gonna be a family of three." She told him. Lex went stock still, shock written over his face as he processed the news. He looked down at her.  
  
"You're pregnant?" he asked dumbly. She nodded, amused. She was glad she had waited to tell him, his reaction was exactly what she expected.  
  
"I'm going to be a father?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"And I'm going to be a mommy." She reminded him. He nodded, a grin spreading across his face. He picked her up and twirled her around the room. When they had finally calmed down and had collapsed on the bed, Chloe turned to Lex.  
  
"Now, don't you want to know the answer to the riddle?" she asked. He blinked then nodded.  
  
"You're going to kick yourself." She warned. He shrugged.  
  
"Nothing." She stated. He looked at her, puzzled. She nodded.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing is greater than God. Nothing is more evil than Satan, although your father came very close." Lex snorted. Chloe grinned and continued.  
  
"The poor have nothing. The rich need nothing. And if you eat nothing, you'll die." She told him. Lex nodded, but he looked really annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, dear." She told him, not sorry at all. He shrugged, pulled her close to him, and kissed her senseless.  
  
"I'll kick myself later."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
{Metropolis Hospital}  
  
| Seven Months Later |  
  
Clark, Lana, Pete, Martha, Jonathan, Cody, and Gabe were impatiently waiting for information on Chloe and the baby. It had been ten hours since Chloe had gone into labor and Lex had disappeared behind the hospital doors with his wife.  
  
"How long does this take?" Clark asked. Gabe smiled.  
  
"Chloe took over forty-eight hours to get into this world." Clark paled while Gabe smiled.  
  
"I believe the saying is Payback's a b-rat!" Lana quickly corrected herself when she saw Cody staring at her. Martha chuckled but everyone stopped laughing when the doctor walked in.  
  
"Mrs. Luthor is resting and Mr. Luthor is having his hand wrapped. It seems Chloe broke a few of his bones." He chuckled. Clark and Pete laughed, long and hard, at that piece of news.  
  
"I don't find it very funny." Lex grumbled as he walked over to the group. The smile on his face, however, betrayed his annoyance.  
  
"How is she?" Gabe and Martha asked at the same time. Lex smiled.  
  
"Resting. And trying to stop apologizing. The meds did a number on her senses." He commented dryly. Jonathan chuckled.  
  
"And the baby?! What about the baby?" Cody demanded. Lex eyes brightened and a huge smile lit up his face.  
  
"Why don't we go see her?" he suggested. Gabe gasped.  
  
"A little girl? She had a little girl? I have a granddaughter?" he asked, stunned. Lex nodded and the group walked to the nursery. Lex' immediately pointed to one of the nurses who was just taking a bundle from one of the incubators. The nurse looked up and smiled. She did a few things then walked out of the room. She walked over and quietly handed the bundle to Lex. Lex moved the pink cloth and proudly displayed his little girl for all to see.  
  
"Ohhhh, she's so tiny." Lana cooed. As the woman 'oohed' and 'ahhhed' over the little bundle and the men slapped Lex on his back, they moved toward Chloe's room. She was the perfect blend of her parents. Her head had little tufts of pale red hair and her eyes were decidedly pale green, like her mothers. Lex went into the room first and the rest followed. Gabe immediately hugged his daughter and Lana followed suite. Lex sat down and handed his daughter to her mommy. Chloe held the little girl and everyone soon quieted down. Finally, Cody asked the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"Auntie Chloe, what's her name?" Chloe smiled tiredly at the little girl. Glancing at Lex, who didn't know what Chloe had chosen, and smiled.  
  
"Well, we decided that I would give her her first name and Lex would give her one of her middle names; she has three. The other two are from her Godmother's, which we both decided on. By the way, she has two. Godmothers that is. Lex, what did you choose?" she slightly rambled. Lex smiled.  
  
"Nicole. After your mother." He told her. Chloe smiled, pleased.  
  
"Well, since she is a Luthor, I decided theirs only one name that will suit her. So say hello to Lillian Nicole Lana Martha Luthor." She told them proudly. Lex smiled at her, pleased, while Lana and Martha sniffled and everyone else nodded approvingly. Lex bent down and kissed his sleepy wife on the forehead. The women were wiping the tears from their eyes, and the men were shaking their heads at the woman.  
  
Finally, one little girl was staring up at all the big people with wonderment and pleasure in the fact that these people were her family. They would take care of her, spoil her, and love her. She yawned, causing Lana to 'ahhh.' She gave a small nod that no one noticed.  
  
Life was good.  
  
And it was just getting started.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Author Notes: Well? What did ya'll think? Did you like the name? My friend has three middle names, four last names, and one first name so I decided, for some strange reason, to give Lex and Chloe's daughter three middle names. Also, not sure of Chloe's eye color but in this, it's green. BTW, I'm not entirely sure what Chloe's mom's name is, or where she is or anything, but I decided to have her in this. If you have a problem with it, let me know, but don't expect me to change it. Expect the tankies next week. Also, if you want a sequel, let me know. Always me, BashfulC! 


End file.
